


A Day On the Sea

by theangelicstoryteller



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelicstoryteller/pseuds/theangelicstoryteller





	A Day On the Sea

You are surly and petulant as you fly around the sky. Your chocolate wings beat the air furiously to keep up with the dragon you are currently controlling. But being in her head isn't so bad. She has a loyal and kind mind for a fierce killer. But her killer instincts lurk just under her nearly carefree mind. The want to hunt and burn and kill are there, strongly suppressed by your powers.

She flies toward the sea and you don't see any reason not to follow. She likes the feel of the ocean breeze under her wings, and you have to admit, you like the smell of it yourself. You can see why she enjoys it so much.

Then again she likes the power it gives her to be on the water.

As she, unbidden of course, falls into your mind and you start to think about her, Pyralspite starts to hunt for her ship, her scent, a few old memories starting to rise to the surface. With a flick of your mind, you make her forget of her old master, her old charge, and stop the hunt. A pang of guilt hits you as you make her think of other things, but you know she's suffered enough over the loss of her charge. There's really no reason the dragon should worry about the long dead neophyte anyway.

But as it turns out, Pyralspite does find her ship. With a roar of triumph, she soars toward the vessel as it streaks through the water. You fly after her as she approaches what she's started to call her pray again. You beat it back as she arrives at what she's now thinking as her destination.

You first notice the signature cerulean symbol blazes on the main sail, the black fabric rippling near invisible in the night sky. The ship has many trolls of different blood colors, mostly low, of course, scurrying around the deck, shouting or swearing to each other. Some are cleaning, others are mending sails, another yet is throwing what looks like bread at random trolls.

At the bow standing proud and defiant was the captain of the ship. Her clothes were tight, accenting her many curves, black as the sails, trimmed with the same cerulean the symbol on her flag and sail was. She wore a hat that was wide brimmed with a cerulean feather sitting securely in it, moving like the waves under it. Two long and unmatched horns protruded from the hat.

Her face turned up as you approach. "She can't land here," she says tersly at you as you fly down to see her eye to eye.

"I know that, Mindfang" you say back, glaring at her lightly.

"Just making sure you remember. You didn't seem to get it through your skull last time."

"She got away from me!"

"Whatever, oh great summoner," her cerulean lips twists into a smile, exposing her fangs further. "I thought you told me that you had excellent control."

"It's hard to keep focus when some highblood pirate keeps playing hard to get and distracts me just so she can get the dragon," you remind her. "You got what you deserved."

She frowns, or maybe pouts at you and looks up at Pyralspite, which is flying around in leasurly circles, enjoying the sea air. Her face goes into full on pout mode as she turns back to you. "She is awful pretty," her face turns sultry as she moves forward, "and big," she places a hand on your chest, "and strong," she moves her face toward yours, just an inch away as her other hand rest on your arm. Your wings start to beat kind of erratically. "And fierce."

You decide you aren't letting her get away and you move in for the kill yourself. Your lips plant on hers as your arms wrap around her back. You lift her off the deck with a furious beat of your wings. Her shout of surprise and outrage is muffled, largely by your lips still on hers. She moves her hands up to grab your horns, probably to jerk you away, but you aren't having any of that.

You intensify the kiss as you soar higher. It only takes her a few seconds before she's kissing you back, rubbing your horns instead of the tugging she was doing. Pyralspite lets out a little roar of enjoyment, reflecting your own as you finally break the kiss. The two of you smile at each other, laying your forehead on hers.

And you enjoy the moment as you soar above the waves and ship, sailing peacefully beneath you.


End file.
